Bleach: Love? Naah…
by Madeleine Rosas
Summary: Of all things to think about, Karin is thinking about love. LOL cute, short n' sweet story.


**Bleach: Love? Naah…**

Karin threw her shoes by the front door. Today had been a one hell of a day. She took a long breather, turning on the TV. "Isn't shit on." She mumbled. Dumb commercials weren't amusing to her instead she sat there dying of boredom, sadly thinking that was gonna be another boring long weekend. She had hoped for more kick ball with the boys if it stopped raining. Maybe if she had a bit of homework to do that would make her happy. Just to do anything would make her happy.

How could one let themselves be held captive day after day? Since it had been raining, it was always to school and back home again. She stumbled into the kitchen as her stomach growled for food. Whipping open the door to the fridge in hope of find something to fit her crave, she stared deep with in the fridge only to find nothing. "Wow. And nothing to eat."

She sighed in irritation, "Dad? What's for dinner?" her incensed voice echoed through out the house. "Yuzu?" She sighed once more. There she was again getting angry so easily she just couldn't help it. She slammed the fridge door shut and to top it off, the weirdest commercial came on; it rambled on about something about finding true love.

She pouted. "Riiight. Love stinks."

There was nothing in it for her. She wasn't the _kissy-type _, the type to believe that there was no such thing called love for her. She was too much involved with school, kick ball and hanging with her guy friends. She was much too busy to think about loving them or even take interest in any of them. JUST think then, they would have to do all _that _stuff like going out to eat and watching movies and… _Kissing_.

She pouted again. _Too much drama…_ she thought. _Love just doesn't exist when you are a kid. Too much to deal with already so why add a complicating, desperate, ongoing, sensual leisure pursuit called dating? _The thought confused her. Of course she wasn't good at that kind of shit so thinking on it would be useless.

…But then moments later, she found herself thinking about it again, maybe if she did love someone it would be when she was much older. She was positive all her guy friends liked her for being their friend and not some pretty chick that all guys could crush over.

She imagined which one could be better. A pretty face or just a simple tomboy. _Oh Gosh. _Here she was sitting there thinking deeply on something that she had never paid attention to before. She never thought even for a second that she would worry about her appearance or who would like her in the future. Maybe it was too much to ask for a guy to like her for being girly or doing something cute not for her a great skills in sports.

The door bell rung startling her. She rushed to the door to open it. Maybe it was her dad with some food. To her disappointment, a tall boy drenched in rain stood in the door way. "Ahh, what? Unless you're food, your service is not needed here." The girl cooed ruthlessly. She could very well end this conversation. Chad never talked much from what she witnessed.

"Ichigo home?" was all Chad asked. Not even acknowledging her comment.

"No. he's not. Big guy." She answered raising a brow. Chad never came over to see Ichigo. The only times she saw Chad over was when he was hurt or if Ichigo was home doing a project of some sort. "He's not here sorry…" She repeated again, thinking that the conversation oughta be over between them now. For some awkward reason she wouldn't let herself close the door.

"I see." He breathed.

Their eyes locked for a second. Chad stepped back a bit from the door. _Why is he still here? _She was calm for only second before she realized that she had been staring dead at him for a while. She averted her gaze, her face becoming irritated once again. "Well, why are you still here?"

Chad might had been smiling at her and she might have smiled back with a very faint blush. She gripped the door knob nervously. She couldn't pull her pissed off look like she always did; not with Chad there starting at her. How could anyone look so blank?

"I will tell him…" She swallowed. "…that you stopped by?" She stepped back in to the house. "Ok?" She couldn't believe how nice she sounded.

"Yeah ok." His amber eyes locked hers before leaving. That time he was definitely smiling. Karin looked down, closing the door behind her. _What the hell was that? _


End file.
